Historia de un peliblanco
by Demon Alone
Summary: El despertar interno de Dante. Su yo interno hace aparición. [Segundo Capitulo Up!]
1. Chapter 1

Este es mi primera historia que publico, no se si les valla a gustar, pero la trate de hacer lo mas emocionante posible, me inspire en dos historias que encontré fantásticas, las cuales son del mismo juego, estas historias son: "Solo contigo por la eternidad" y "Chibi Never Cry", a los autores de estas dos historias les digo sigan así, y no se desanimen si no tienen reviews, lo que importa de verdad es el placer por escribir.

P.D.: Cualquier reviews es bien recibido, sobre todo si son criticas constructivas, me encanta aprender de mis errores y que me los hagan notar también. No les quito mas de su tiempo así que pasen a leer. -

Capitulo I

Eran las tres de la mañana y Dante dormitaba al borde de un ventanal, a su lado se encontraba Rebellion, su espada. La semana para Dante fue agotadora, había tenido que enfrentar a una horda de demonios que atacaron el centro comercial y para colmo su oficina era un desastre total, el infierno en la tierra. De pronto Dante se despierta por el sonido del teléfono.

-Debería tomarme vacaciones- se decía a si mismo.

Se levanto y cogió el auricular.

-Alo, Dante al habla

-Necesito su ayuda inmediatamente - le contesto una mujer que se notaba muy inquieta

-Lo siento señorita pero mi oficio es casar demonios, pero si lo desea puedo ser su acompañante personal, en lo que resta de la noche.

-No lo llamo para que me juegue bromas Sr. Dante. Lo que quiero pedirle que haga es muy serio y peligroso

-Que mas serio y peligroso que pasar una noche conmigo señorita, me han dicho que soy muy bueno en la cama.

-¡Por favor!-un poco irritada por las bromas de Dante- es algo muy importante para mi, se trata de Vergil.

-¿Mi hermano?, no estoy para juegos señorita- y le cuelga.

Estira las manos un poco y se sienta en una silla. Para no aburrirse comienza a balancearse en la silla. No pasan mas de unos segundos cuando vuelve a escuchar el sonar del teléfono. De nuevo Dante coge el auricular.

-¿Diga?

-Por favor escúcheme, soy la esposa de su hermano Vergil...-en ese momento Dante muy sorprendido, casi cae de la silla, afirmándose de la mesa para no dañarse y romperse el brazo con una botella que estaba tirada en el piso.

-Alo, Sr. Dante, me escucha- pregunta la vos algo inquieta al escuchar los ruidos.

-Si, si, continué- le responde Dante aun sorprendido por la noticia que le había dado esa mujer.

-Hoy en la mañana, aparecieron unas sombras en mi casa, gritando el nombre de mi esposo, este me escondió en el ático y se fue. Luego de un rato salí de mi escondite y fui a buscarlo, lo único que encontré de el fue su espada. Por favor Sr. Dante, ayúdeme, le pagare lo que quiera.

-Esta bien señorita, iré, pero tenga presente esto, lo hago por la satisfacción de ver a mi hermano en que condiciones se encuentra.- y colgó.

-El único lugar donde pudieron llevar a Vergil, es el infierno, creo que tendré que saludar a mis viejos amigos-se dijo para sus adentros.

Dante abrió un armario y saco su gabardina roja, se puso sus botas militares, tomo a Rebellion y a sus pistolas, se dirigió a la puerta y cerro la oficina.

-Espero divertirme esta ves, ya estoy cansado de enfrentarme a esas cosas que se hacen llamar demonios- dijo algo aburrido.

Era una noche en que la luna bañaba las calles de la ciudad con su luz fantasmal y la cual era acompañada por una brisa fresca, que arremetía con suavidad. La ciudad por la noche era muy oscura, y pocas personas se atrevían a caminar a esas horas, y si lo hacían iban armados, aunque sabían que a los demonios no les afectaba ese tipo de arma, las llevaban para sentirse un poco mas seguros. Dante gustaba de caminar en esas noches en que sentía el viento acariciarle la cara y el pecho, y se sentía bañado por una luz celestial, aunque era demonio, no dejaba de ser un humano.

En una esquina había un puesto de comida rápida, al que Dante acostumbraba pasar de ves en cuando. Era una leyenda en ese lugar, se podía comer una pizza recién echa en menos de un minuto. Decidió pasar a comer, no había probado bocado en semanas, y aunque no lo necesitaba, le gustaba el sabor de la pizza recién echa.

-Lo mismo de siempre, no te olvides del extra queso- dijo Dante al entrar al local

-Desea algo para tomar señor- le respondió un camarero del lugar.

-Si, tráeme una soda y cárgalo todo a mi cuenta- respondió Dante, mientras se sentaba.

El camarero obedeció inmediatamente. Mientras Dante, pensaba en la conversación de ase poco con la que decía ser la esposa de Vergil, no podía creer que su hermano había sido vencido, si ese era el caso, o peor haber sido capturado. Tan solo pensar en eso, Dante no pudo aguantar la risa, y fue objetivo de varias miradas, que le observaban un poco molestas, al no poder comer tranquilos. El camarero apareció con la pizza y la soda, justo en el momento, en que Dante dejaba de reir.

-Ya era hora- dijo. La paciencia en Dante no era un don en él.

-Disculpe la tardanza señor- dijo el camarero algo temeroso.

Dante tomo el pedazo mas grande de su pizza y se la engullo con tal rapidez que el camarero asombrado, se quedo mirando la escena, con los ojos casi desorbitados, había escuchado de él, pero nunca lo había visto en acción.

Dante miro al camarero con sus ojos y le dijo:

-Necesitas algo, si no es así lárgate de una ves, y déjame comer tranquilo- dijo Dante algo molesto, no le gustaba que se le quedaran mirando cuando comía.

-N...no señor, disculpe- dio media vuelta y se marcho.

En menos de unos minutos Dante ya había terminado de comer su pizza, y estaba acabando su soda. Descanso un poco la comida , tomo a Rebellion y se marcho del local, pero antes le dijo al camarero.

-Para otra ves, quiero la pizza mas cocida, la que me diste estaba cruda aun, el servicio sigue siendo pésimo en este lugar.

-Dis... discúlpeme señor, no volverá a ocurrir.

-Espero que no- rió maliciosamente y abandono el local.

Ya afuera, Dante estiro un poco las piernas y siguió su camino a la mansión de su hermano, aun recordaba donde quedaba.

Estaba amaneciendo cuando Dante a lo lejos diviso la mansión de Vergil, era mas grande de lo que se acordaba. Tenia un aspecto de casa del terror, se veía lúgubre, y sin vida. En la entrada delantera de la mansión había una reja con un citófono, Dante lo presiono y espero la respuesta, las rejas se abrieron de par en par, y del citófono Dante escucho la misma vos del teléfono que le decía:

-Adelante, lo estaba esperando.

Caminando lentamente, llego a las puertas de la gran mansión.

Una mujer muy atractiva le abrió la puerta y Dante y ella se quedaron mirando asombrados. El primero en hablar fue la mujer.

-Eres idéntico a mi esposo- dijo- no sabia que tenia un gemelo.

-Y tu eres mas hermosa de lo que imagine, tendría por esposa mi hermano- se puso a pensar en su interior-"como lo ase ese cabron, yo soy el que conquista a las mujeres no el"

-Por favor pasa- le dijo la mujer a Dante.

Dante entro a la mansión, era mas grande de lo que se imaginaba, el salón principal era el doble de su oficina, tenia una gran escalera que daba a un segundo piso y veía grandes estantes con todo tipo de libros, algunos eran de su padre.

-Por favor señor Dante acompáñeme.

Recorrieron un gran tramo asta llegar al patio, las habitaciones que Dante vio en ese tramo eran enormes, grandes salones llenos solo con libros. Ya en el patio lo único anormal que pudo ver fue la espada de su hermano, y Dante sabia que Vergil no salía sin esta.

-Aquí estamos señor Dante, no se lo que ocurrió, pero en la mañana, la espada de mi esposo estaba aquí.

Dante se acerco a la espada y la tomo, era muy liviana. De pronto sintió que algo a sus pies se movía, miro el piso y vio una sombra gigante, miro a la mujer y le grito

-¡No te acerques!, y entra en la mansión.- dicho esto saco sus pistolas.

Dando un salto hacia atrás observo la escena. Un demonio tan grande como la casa apareció de entre las sombras. Tenia un aspecto horrible, su piel estaba cubierta de clavos y espinas, sus ojos eran dos puntos rojos que en ese momento miraban a Dante con odio. Dante le apunto con sus armas y disparo, las balas no le hacían efecto, ya que estas rebotaban en los clavos que tenia el demonio.

-Creo mi amigo, que nos vamos a divertir-desenfundo a Rebelión y atacó

Dio un salto en el aire y aterrizó sobre el demonio. El demonio se defendió tomando a Dante con su mano gigantesca, era rápido pero no tanto. Al verse capturado, Dante, con su espada le corto la mano, causando que el demonio lo soltara dando un gran grito de dolor. El peliblanco tomo distancia y volvió atacar, esta ves le corto la otra mano.

-Eso es todo lo que tienes, me aburro-le dijo en un tono burlón al demonio.

-"Aun no estoy acabado, hijo de Sparta, esto es solo el comienzo"-tomo uno de sus brazos y se lo volvió a unir.

-Valla, esto se pone interesante, te puedes regenerar, ase tiempo que no me enfrentaba a uno como tu, creo que si me voy divertir después de todo-le dijo

-"Te llevare al infierno como lo hice con tu hermano"-le respondió

-Lo que pensé, mi hermano esta en el infierno, espero que le estén atendiendo bien, porque cuando termine contigo le daré una paliza a Vergil que nunca olvidara.

Empuño fuertemente a Rebellion y volvió atacar. Esta ves uso otra táctica, corrió asía él y espero a que le atacara, el demonio viendo que Dante se acercaba, le intento golpear con uno de sus largos y grandes brazos, pero Dante era rápido y logro esquivar el golpe fatal y donde antes había fértil tierra y pasto ahora solo quedaba un hueco oscuro y grande. Aprovechando el golpe Dante subió por la mano del demonio hasta llegar a la cara de este, y con un solo mandoble le corto los ojos, siguió corriendo alrededor del cuerpo del demonio, mientras este se retorcía de dolor, se coloco en la espalda y le rebano en dos.

-Estuvo interesante, pero yo gano.- miro su espada, estaba cubierta de la negra sangre del demonio-tendré que limpiar a Rebellion, siempre es igual, por que tienen que ser de sangre sucia- miro el cuerpo inerte del demonio y le propino una patada muy enojado- bastardo.

Estaba por entrar nuevamente a la mansión cuando sintió un ruido a su espalda, se dio vuelta y vio al demonio, pero esta ves no era uno, eran dos, se había duplicado

-Aun vives, creí que ya había acabado contigo.

-"Te lo dije, esto es solo el comienzo"- le respondieron al unísono los dos demonios.

Espero que les halla gustado, la continuación, esta way. Que creen, Dante le ganara al demonio y rescatara a su hermano, o matara al demonio y se quedara con la esposa de su hermano. Descúbranlo en el segundo capitulo.

**Hasta luego, gracias por su tiempo. **


	2. El despertar

Capitulo II

"El despertar interno"

**Bueno este es mi segundo capitulo, espero que les guste, se aceptan todo tipo de review. **

-Vaya, estas vivo, -le dijo Dante, un poco cansado.

-"Te enviare al infierno hijo de Sparda"- le dijeron a Dante.

-Si, si, como sea, muchas palabras, poca acción –se puso a Rebellion en su hombro derecho- creo que me voy a tardar un poco mas en esto de lo que creía,-miro a la esposa de su hermano, que se encontraba en el segundo piso de la mansión, observando la escena- prepárame una pizza y ten listo el baño, para cuando termine con esto.

La mujer escucho y asintió temerosamente.

-"Hijo de Sparda-le dijo uno de los demonios-morirás este mismo día"

-Jajajajaja, que gracioso, esa frase la he oído de miles como tú, y todos terminaron convertidos en polvo-les dijo.

-"Insolente, pagaras caro tus acciones"- le dijeron los dos demonios

Los dos demonios atacaron a Dante con sus puños, pero este seguía teniendo ventaja en la rapidez y ningún ataque lo podía sorprender.

-Aun son demasiado lentos-se burlo-parece que el tamaño no les favorece.

-"Solo estábamos probando de que eras capas, hijo de Sparda, pero ahora pelearemos enserio"-le dijeron.

-Jajajaja, no se pueden ni su propio culo, ¿y creen que me van a poder ganar?, por favor son patéticos-les respondió

-"Tu lo has pedido"

Los dos demonios se acercaron uno al otro y comenzaron a unirse.

-Que asco, así es como consiguen una pareja, no me imagino como le harán para tener sexo.

Los demonios se volvieron uno solo. El nuevo ser era el doble de grande y mucho mas poderoso que los otros dos.

-"Te atreviste a desafiarme y ahora pagaras"-le dijo a Dante con una vos de ultratumba.

-Deberías ir al dentista, tienes un aliento que apesta a mierda, tu esposa te debe reclamar todos los días.

El demonio enojado por las palabras de Dante, lo tomo rápidamente con uno de sus grandes brazos, y lo lanzó a un árbol, por el golpe Dante perdió sus pistolas y a Rebellion, el demonio se había vuelto mas rápido que Dante y este lo descubrió muy tarde.

-Vaya,-se limpio la sangre de la boca-parece que alguien se enojó.

Dante se paro lentamente y se revisó, tenia un brazo roto y se había doblado el pie. Rápidamente se curo de sus heridas y busco a Rebellion con la mirada, esta estaba detrás del gran demonio quien lo miraba complacido por lo que le había causado.

-"Se te quito el humor, hijo de Sparda, y parece que te volviste un poco lento"

-Al contrario bola de manteca, sigo siendo más rápido que tu.

Nuevamente el demonio ataco a Dante. Este no se podía defender, cuando trataba de esquivar un golpe, otro le daba de lleno en el cuerpo, hasta que Dante no pudo defenderse mas, y el demonio aprovechando esta oportunidad lo atacaba una y otra ves. Dante no podía resistir el dolor que le causaban todos los huesos rotos, y aunque se podía curar muy rápido, no podía moverse, ya que el demonio lo afirmaba con una mano apretándolo y con la otra le golpeaba en la cara.

-"Estas acabado"-le dijo el demonio a Dante y lo tiro cerca de la mansión.

Dante yacía inerte en el suelo, el ultimo golpe lo había desmayado.

//Interior de Dante//

-"Despierta, despierta, no puedes dejar que un demonio como el te elimine"

-¿Quién eres tu y donde estoy?- le respondía Dante a un espejo.

-"No me reconoces, soy tu- le decía el reflejo-estas en tu interior,soy en tu lado que mantienes encerrado"

-¿Qué hago aquí?, le estaba pateando el culo a un demonio.

-"No me digas. Fue todo al revez, el demonio te esta pateando el culo- le respondió-estas aquí porque necesitas despertar"

-¿Despertar?, solo eso, esta bien, dame algo de agua fría y me despertaré.

-"Idiota, si despiertas y te sigues enfrentando a ese demonio, te matará. Me necesitas, acepta mi ayuda"

-Tu lo dijiste solo tengo que despertar, puedo vencerlo.

-"No de esa manera, lo debes hacer de otro modo, ¿aceptas mi ayuda?"

-Okay, si con eso me libro de ti y me voy de este lugar acepto.

-"Con mucho gusto"-y sonrió maliciosamente.

Dante sentía un extraño sentimiento, deseaba matar, deseaba hacer el mal, deseaba ver la sangre de sus enemigos correr por su cuerpo, sentir el aliento del que mataba en su cara y mirarle a los ojos para ver su ultimo respiro de vida antes de que su alma abandonara el cuerpo, eso de una extraña manera lo empezaba a excitar. Observo detenidamente el espejo y se miro a si mismo, estaba cambiando y no sabia si era bueno o malo. De sus manos aparecían garras, de su espalda crecían un par de alas, y su cara se transformaba. Le tomo unos segundos comprender lo que estaba pasando. Su lado oscuro, su lado demoníaco estaba aflorando. Lo que el siempre cazo, ahora lo estaba viendo reflejado en ese espejo, se había transformado en un Demonio, y en uno muy poderoso, ya que por su sangre corría la sangre de Sparda, el demonio mas temido y respetado del infierno.

-"Ahora despierta y mata a ese demonio. Tienes poderes que desconoces, y yo te ayudare a descubrirlos"

//Fin interior de Dante//

El demonio se acercaba lentamente al cuerpo inmóvil de Dante. Estaba decidido a propinarle el ultimo golpe que terminaría con la vida del peliblanco. Ya cuando le faltaban unos pasos para llegar a Dante se detuvo en seco.

-"De donde proviene esa aura demoníaca tan poderosa-dijo mirando a todas partes- solo dos personas la poseen, Sparda y mi jefe... -fijo la vista en Dante- no, no puede ser él, imposible, es un mestizo, no puede poseer tal poder"

-En eso te equivocas, bola de manteca...- se paro lentamente, un aura púrpura lo rodeaba- por mis venas corre sangre demoníaca, cortesía de mi padre.

-"Eres un maldito cabron, te matare"

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos el demonio se abalanzó sobre Dante intentando cogerle, pero este ya se encontraba subiendo por el brazo del demonio y golpeándole la cara, lanzándolo lejos.

-"Imposible, nadie en el infierno es mas rápido que yo"

-Pues yo no vivo en el infierno, bola de manteca.

En ese momento Dante sintió un gran dolor en el cuerpo, miro su brazo y vio que este se transformaba en lo que había visto en el espejo, sintió un punzante dolor en la espalda, que lo hizo arrodillarse, se palpo y sintió dos grandes alas. Estaba transformado casi por completo. La voz que le había hablado en su interior le dijo:

-_"Es tiempo dé divertirse un poco"_

El demonio que había visto la transformación de Dante no podía creer lo que veía, Dante se había vuelto en unos instantes mas poderoso que el.

-"Maldito seas, hijo de Sparda, te matare, te lo prometo"

-"_Mátalo, se lo merece por haberte golpeado" _

-Me canse de ti mantecoso, aun me duele la cara y el cuerpo por tus golpes y me seguirán doliendo mañana, así que te devolveré el favor.

Acto seguido tomo a Rebellion, la cual estaba tirada cerca de Dante, y lo ataco. La escena no duro mas de tres segundos. Lo único que la esposa de Dante pudo observar fue a Dante detrás del gigante demonio, y este cayéndose a pedazos; había sido cortado en cientos de pedazos, en tan solo unos segundos, pero el demonio era fuerte y aun vivía.

-"No importa que me logres matar, tu hermano no saldrá del infierno, y tu no saldrás vivo si entras a rescatarlo"

-¿Esas son tus ultimas palabras bola de manteca?- le puso la espada en lo que quedaba de cabeza.

-"No podrás vencer a mi jefe, hijo de p..."-y Dante le clavo la espada.

-Vaya que grosero. Clavo a Rebellion al suelo y contemplo los restos del demonio.

-"_Puedes_ _hacerte mas fuerte de lo que eres, pon tu mano derecha en los restos del demonio y absórbele su poder"_

Dante obedeció, junto los restos del demonio y puso su mano. Se le abrió un agujero en la mano y absorbió al demonio.

-No sabia que podía hacer eso, mi nuevo cuerpo es genial, con esto puedo vencer rápidamente a Vergil.

-"_Puedes hacer muchas cosas mas, pero tu lado demoníaco debes mantenerlo controlado, si estas demasiado tiempo en este estado, terminara controlando tu cuerpo, y ni tu ni yo podremos hacer algo"_

_-_Sabia que tenia un precio, todo tiene un precio. ¿Como tengo que hacer para quitarme esta apariencia?.

-"_Es fácil, solo tienes que quererlo"_

-Bueno, entonces quiero volver hacer yo.

-"_Concedido"_

Nuevamente Dante sintió el dolor en su cuerpo, se miro las manos y vio que los rastros de demonio empezaban a desaparecer en su cuerpo, hasta que volvió hacer el mismo.

-Me siento muy cansado- le dijo a la voz.

-"_Es normal, es primera ves que utilizas tu lado demoníaco, eso gasta mucha energía. Posees en tu cuerpo normal, una pequeña cantidad de tu verdadero poder, por eso puedes curarte rápidamente, tener fuerza sobrehumana, poseer la velocidad que tienes y saltar de la manera que lo haces"_

_-_Vaya, es bueno tener una enciclopedia de mi cuerpo y mis poderes en mi cabeza.- a punto de desmayarse- me siento... ra...r...o..-cayendo pesadamente al suelo.

Espero que les aya gustado la segunda parte de esta historia, próximo capitulo la esposa de Vergil le es infiel con Dante (y no se imaginan de que manera). Dante descubre algunos secretos embarazosos de su hermano y logra entrar al infierno ayudado por un nuevo personaje.


End file.
